


the queen's ward

by earltrancy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: Even with the war, and even with the man's reputation – the Liesmith, some call him now – when the young prince kneels before her in the throne room saying he seeks asylum, two guards at either side of him and the rest on high alert, Frigga does not see a conniving Jotunn and son of Laufey. She sees the child that used to walk in her gardens when the two royal families met in times of peace.┈❁┈Asgard and Jötunheim are at war, Loki's a traitor to his homeland, and Frigga takes him in, much to the chagrin of Thor and literally everyone else in the palace. Nobody trusts him but they all have to respect him because a ward of the Queen essentially has the status of somewhere between a prince and a royal advisor.





	the queen's ward

“Lay a hand on me, then. I'll go so far as to dare you.”

Sif's eyes harden, and Loki nearly grins at the open frustration in her eyes as she yields. 

“As I thought,” he chides softly, and puts a hand on her shoulder, pursing his lips in mock pity as if addressing a petulant child. “If it would save your pride, my lady, you may tell your knights that I begged for mercy.”

He pushes a lock of hair behind her ear and whispers, “I wouldn't let that rumor leave the training grounds, though. Wouldn't that be a pain?”

She opens her mouth, but the next voice in the room isn't hers. 

“You may go, Prince Loki.”

With a flourish, he turns, magic sweeping him directly in front of Thor. “My lord.” He inclines his head in a gesture of respect, that of one noble to another. From his bow, he glances up to the Asgardian, letting his eyes show their natural red from under his eyelashes. 

Thor's shoulders tense, and the trickster smirks. 

“Don't worry. I was just leaving.”

And before the older prince can reply, Loki is gone. 

“… I detest him.”

Snapping from a haze, Thor walks over to his companion; he wraps an arm around her and squeezes empathetically. “I assure you I feel much the same. But so long as my mother is blinded by love…”

Sif nods sagely. “I do not intend to go against her wishes, my friend.”

“And for that I thank you.”

From a corridor where neither can hear him (yet he can them), Loki laughs. 

┈❁┈

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas, have a prologue. It's short but I deleted like three drafts of this before I finally got it right so I'm happy.
> 
> Also, first work for Thor fandom, hello there. I've been binging Marvel movies again and for some reason I was like "wow thorki. i get it now. i understand."


End file.
